Dungeons and Dragons
by Renu
Summary: The not so long awaited sequel to Charming Girl. You won't need to read Charming Girl to get what's going on but it shows the build up of Hermione and the others relationship and gives you a bit of a back story as to why the this story is the way it is.


The air whistles and blows through chestnut long hair as the girl flies through the sky with ease, not even slightly affected by the high speed in which the dragon she was on was flying. Her face stoic and her body that was in a crouch position seemed to give off an aura of calm and deadly like a panther about to go in for the kill. The girl looks down spots her target then closes her eyes and loudly commands the dragon with a simple word "NOW".

And with that the dragon spin in a sharp spiral downwards crashing into a slightly bigger white dragon's head, disorientating it for a bit. Flying back up next to the dragon Hermione jumped off Fried and grabbed tightly upon the dragons green hair that started from the top on its head and ended to the ends of its tail giving the dragon a regal, swift look. The dragon notices the brunette on top of it after it breaks from its confusion spell. And begins to fly around sharply trying to buck Hermione off its back. 'Be careful tamer, this dragon is not fond of your kind and does not take kindly to someone trying to discipline it' Fried cautions flying a bit further from the dragon in order to not get hit by one of its clawed arms.

Looking back at her Hungarian partner, the intelligent witch grins teasingly at Fried "Have you known me to be anything but" ; shifting her gaze back to the dragon she was holding on to for dear life she moves her hand forward to grip the dragons head. 'Stop' she tries to command the dragon telepathically.

The dragon growls and its body beginning to glow silver 'Never' it replies aggressively before its body begins to turn cold and freezes. Quickly casting a warming spell, the girl lowers her body to wrap her arms around the dragon tightly. 'Let go off me!" the dragon bellows in her mind angrily.

A scowl marring the brunette's face she echoes back "Never" causing the dragon to huff and buck wildly before taking a deep plunge into the arctic waters below them.

'HERMIONE!' Fried screams in her mind following the two and stopping just before he hit the waters surface. 'Hermione, are you okay, are you injured' Fried questions worriedly when he gets no answer from the tamer.

'Fried" Hermione finally answers causing the dragon to sigh in relief 'I'm fine I was able to cast a bubblehead charm before we hit the water and the warming spell is still protecting me from the icy temperature but the dragon is still not giving in. I think I will be in here for a while' she tells him.

'I am unable to aid you underwater Hermione; my body is not accustomed to such an environment. Do you need me to call back up?' Fried asks not being able to see the girl through the thick ice floating above the water but the ripples he could see he deduced must be from the struggle happening underneath.

'I think I will be fine, just give me a moment' she grunts back after being hit on the head by a stray ice. 'God damn it, this one is far stronger than I thought and it seems to hate tamers, I wonder why' she thinks to herself before she suddenly hears the dragon underneath her reply its voiced laced with grief and betrayal.

'Your kind… You so called tamers, were meant to protect my kind but years ago you all almost killed of my species to extinction' it says going deeper into the water.

'Please, I don't understand, I promise you that neither my family nor tamers who have links with my family have ever done anything of the sort" she replies earnestly.

Hearing the honesty in Hermione's voice the dragon grudgingly stops its struggle and the two lay afloat in the cold, dark depths of the water. "And what guild do you belong to tamer" the dragon asked with animosity though not as angry as before.

'The Drachen guild' she replies simply.

'I see and what is your title tamer' the dragon asks again.

Understanding what the dragon wanted Hermione replied 'Hermione Granger, granddaughter of the head of the Drachen guild and heir to the Lumiere house' she says with an sense of authority.

Astonished the dragon turns its head to look at the woman 'yes, I have heard of your guild, lyal to dragons, defenders of the light' nodding slightly the dragon relents 'very well, I will follow your command Granger' the dragon huffs and emphasises 'but only yours and yours alone.'

'Of course' Hermione chuckles and hesitantly asks 'if I may, what is your title?'

The dragon looks back at Hermione again with a bored expression 'don't all tamers have a review of the dragon before its capture.'

Hermione crosses her arms and sits up straighter 'First, from my experience not all reports are correct and I want to know you on a personal level not just as some mission. Second, I do not 'capture' dragons, they may go off whenever they please. I simply ask for them to be kind enough to help when the situation calls for it.'

What looked like a grin appears on the dragons face and its eyebrow cocks upwards 'well, you are quite the courageous young tamer aren't you Granger. Very well, you may call me Geler, I am a Swiss Arctic dragon, the opposite of that handsome Hungarian partner of yours'.

Hermione gapes at the Swiss dragon 'You're a girl' she exclaims.

Huffing she responds 'why do people constantly think that a dragon is male. Honestly how do you think we pre-create if that were the case.'

'W-well that's true I suppose. Would you mind surfacing us, I think my warming spell is wearing off' Hermione asks the Geler politely.

'Fine, since you ask so nicely' she then proceeds to swim back up quickly and breaks through the ice and comes to a stop next to the dark dragon. Turning to address the Hungarian Geler praises 'nice headbutt just now' and winks at the male dragon whose eyes widen in shock.

Turning to his partner he asks the witch 'I see I had nothing to worry about' he says, Hermione nods with a smile.

'Yes, but Geler has told me something that I think will need my immediate attention and I will need to consult my parent and grandparents on' she says moving to ride on Fried instead.

'Geler?' the dark dragon questions.

'She's talking about me darling' the Swiss replies coming to fly closer to the Hungarian making Fried uncomfortable with the attention and Hermione weirded out.

'Um, anyway we must be heading back to get that head wound of yours checked, you know how your wives can be' Fried says his voice breaking slightly at the end.

'Wives?' Geler replies curious.

Hermione jumps in to reply 'Yes, my wives I am married to four stunning ladies' she ends with a smile that was becoming contagious.

'Well, then we mustn't keep them waiting then' Geler says with a grin.

'You're coming with us' Hermione asks stunned at the dragons sudden change in character.

'Oh yes, after I've found this one' Geler says gesturing to Fried with her head 'I won't let him go that easily. Finding a Hungarian Nightcrawler is rare enough, finding a male Hungarian Nightcrawler is like a gift from Merlin himself' she finishes and the brunette swears thatshe felt Fried's body heat up at the comment.

'Um, alright then lets get going then.' She then calls out 'Fried?' who shakes his head out of a daze seeing the white dragons eyes shine with mirth, the male coughs and flies off in the direction of their home gesturing for the arctic dragon to follow.

**About 2 hours later…**

The tamer and dragons land in a large field quite a bit distance away from a wooden/concrete mansion. 'There is a cave not too far from here that has been designed for Fried to stay in and is pretty comfortable because of all the pillows and so that we had added since Fried stays with us primarily if you want to stay there' Hermione states 'if you would rather have a cave that is colder we can make one for you if you wish to stay with us.'

'I will be fine tamer, thank you for thinking of me but I think I would like to spend sometime getting to know your partner here' she purrs in delight causing Fried to tense slightly.

Backing away a bit Hermione chuckles nervously 'Um, yeah, okay I will see you later then guys' she says waving as she walks backwards towards the house. Her eyes lock on to Fried's, trying to convey her message, good luck. Fried nods back in acknowledgement and his eyes convey the same as Hermione is almost at the entrance of the house and he turns and walks away with the other dragon.

Entering the house, Hermione creeps past the living room hoping she does not get noticed by her wives, for if they saw her injured self she knew they would rip her a new one especially now when….Her thoughts get cut off by dual squeals of delight 'MAMA!' and soon she feels two small bodies colliding into hers.

She looks down and smiles at the little blonde girl and brunette boy each hugging a leg each. Shushing them Hermione kneels down "Irina, August where are your mothers" she questions drawing the two toddlers into a hug.

The five year old climb into their mother's arms and she cradles each one, one arm each. Irina replies enthusiastically "mommy Andy and Fleur are in the kitchen feeding Erica and Luis." Hermione chuckles at her daughter the more outgoing of the two and turning to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy Cissa is laying down in the library reading and were meant to be playing hide and seek with Momma Bella" August adds a bit more calm then his older sister. The brunette smile adoringly at her little man and hugs him tighter.

"Then shouldn't you two be hiding then" Hermione questions the two smiling children.

"I think the one that should be hiding is you now dear" says a voice whom Hermione identifies as looks up slowly and gulps is Narcissa, a cold look on her face her tap footing showing her irritation. "Didn't we tell you to be careful" she asks sternly.

Hermione knew that she was in deep shit because she did indeed to promise to be careful on her mission today only to come back with a bloodied head and a bruise body. She thanked merlin that the flight back was able to dry her off or else she knew that she would well and truly be ripped a new one. The blonde walked gracefully towards the trio, Hermione noted that even at 5 months pregnant the blonde still held a regal, queen like air around her that commanded a room.

Just as Narcissa comes to stand in front of her Hermione the brunette stutters out her apology "I-I-I'm sorry Cissa, I promise I was trying really hard to be careful but she, the dragon, her name is Geler, she dived through the ice and and"

Narcissa quiets the woman, placing a finger on her wife's kissable lips before she tears up all of a sudden "I missed, what do you think would happen if you got badly injured" she begins to wail out bawling into Hermione's shoulder. The brunette who now stood at a good 5'10 held her wife in a loving embrace rubbing her back soothingly apologising for her carelessness. She gestures for her kids to go back to their game, which they complied readily seeing that their Mommy Cissa was in one of her moods again.

"What is all that ruckus?" a voice calls out as Andy and Fleur steps out to see Cissy crying waterfalls into Hermione's should re-soaking the girls black sweater she used to keep warm on her mission.

"Oh sweetheart, what's the matter" Andy asks moving towards the duo and drawing her sister away from Hermione who nods her thanks due to the exhaustion that was starting take its toll on her body causing her to wobble a bit (well, it could also be due to her slightly bleeding head.)

"She-she can't die" Narcissa cries out in despair.

"Mon cher, nobody is going to die, it's ok" Fleur says coming up behind the blonde and stroking her head.

"Yes, she is, H-Hermione is h-h-hurt and we told her not to but but" Cissy exclaims that causes Hermione to think shit, now she's really dead.

The two look up and finally spot the head injury Hermione has, the blood sliding down her face and Hermione is casually standing there as if nothing is wrong the other blonde and brunette look at each other and cock and eyebrow in Hermione's direction with a single message 'We will talk about this later but know that you are in so much trouble' causing Hermione to gulp and pull on the collar of her shirt.

"Hermione chéri get yourself cleaned up. Andy can you help patch up our risk loving wife while I take care of Narcissa" Fleur asks the bond mate (basically they are all bonded but are not mates; so like you have classmate, schoolmate etc). Andy nods and grips Hermione's hand leading her towards the bathroom near their room that housed the first aid kit.

"Shh, Narcissa, it's ok, we know she doesn't do this on purpose" is the last thing Hermione hears before she is pushed into the shower to get cleaned and later magically dried and wearing more comfortable clothes, a loose jeans and hoodie combo in fifteen minutes flat.

While Andy heals some of the wounds with magic she has to stitch up Hermione's head herself because it is far too deep to be able to just magic away the wound "Hermione" Andy starts out gently "what on earth happened to you that you could get such an injury" feeling reprimanded Hermione sheepishly explains what happened. Her answer does not bode well for the older brunette who grows stern and questions "was jumping off Fried necessary, you know how Narcissa has been with the baby causing her hormones to go into overdrive."

"I know and I am so very sorry Andy, it's just how I've been trained and I know I need to think about the kids. It was just the best way if not I might have come back with third degree burns from either fire or ice" she reasons, sighing at how much grief she has caused Cissy.

Just as she had finished Bella struts into the bathroom, her face no giving away any emotion and she says simply " I hear what happened and I was able to hear half of that reasoning and I believe I have the solution to our problem" and merely walks out the room as fast as she appeared, she left.

The other two brunettes look at each other and shrug and follow the raven-haired woman downstairs to the living room where Fleur was able to calm the distraught blonde who now sat on the loveseat with Fleur cuddling. "Where are the children?" Fleur asks Bella.

Bella sits next to Fleur a posture up-straight, which was very much the opposite of the fun loving witch "I've put them down for their nap time, the baby monitor is on so we'll know if one of them wakes up" she answers; whilst Andy sat down with Hermione on the couch opposite the other three. Looking towards the two brunettes Bella says, "I've been thinking, more often than not you seem to be getting yourself hurt unnecessarily therefore I think one of us should accompany you on your journeys."

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaims shock "No, no way. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happen to anyone of you" Hermione says stubbornly.

Bella retaliates "And what about when you get hurt, don't you think that affects us too." Fleur brings Narcissa closer to her not wanting the blonde to get upset from the argument.

Andy quickly jumps in to diffuse the bomb knowing that both bushy haired witches cared for each other but were as stubborn as bulls "How about a compromise" Andy says getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What sort of compromise" Hermione questions suspiciously.

"Well, clearly Hermione is trying to protect us because she loves us very much" to which Hermione nods in agreement "but lets be honest we married a thrill seeker" she states causing Hermione to blush in embarrassment and the others to chuckle slightly getting rid of some tension in the air. "What about asking either your cousin or the twins to help you instead."

Hermione blinks once, twice and a third time for good measure and looks around the room; the women look back at her with hope in their eyes and she relents with a sigh "ok" she says in a whisper shoulder slumping in defeat "I will partner up with Beca alongside Fried and I will ask the new dragon called Geler whom the mission today was for whether they would create a team with me."

The women all smile happily at this compromise. Hermione walks towards the loveseat where the two blondes were situated and places her hand on Fleur's shoulder looking at her with love and Fleur nods back her body in Narcissa's grip being substituted with Hermione's. "I'm so sorry Cissa, I really tried today, forgive me love," she says kissing her wife on her temple. Narcissa looks back up and kisses the brunette on the lips conveying her love for the other woman who responds in kind.

The other three are wrapped up in a hug looking adoringly at the two on the loveseat "Dragon Tamer" Fleur chuckles making the other two look at her curiously. She then explains "Out of all the people we could have married we get the one who has one of the most dangerous jobs in the world that everyone even wizards and witches thought only existed in fairytale books. All she needs now is to go on some dungeon exploration and we would have a fairy tale." The other two laugh in agreement.

They really should have been careful about what they say. Words after all have more power than one imagine ;).

**If you liked the sequel please review or pm any ideas to me. I will not make any promises as to updating regularly but will promise that it will be completed even if it takes another two years of my , forgot to tell you the pitch perfect spin-off is called Muggle Magic.**


End file.
